One Year Later
by kittycatvamp
Summary: the love story between Jackson and Melissa one year after being rescued. Rating may change later. Formerly Jackson Dropin.
1. Chapter 1-Getting ready

A/N: this is my first Flight 29 Down fan fiction so bear with me, please!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Getting ready!

I woke up and looked around my room. My eyes landed on a picture on my nightstand. It was a picture taken two weeks after Flight 29 had been rescued. The picture was of me and my loving boyfriend Jackson. It's hard to believe we have been together for almost a year.

_I never told you _

_What I should have said _

_But I never told you _

_I just held it in._

I hear my phone ring out in Colbie Callate's _I never told you_. Not a very appropriate song but it's pretty.

"Hey baby" I say into the phone without looking at the caller ID. I already know its Jackson.

_Good morning beautiful_

_How was your night? _

_Mine was wonderful _

_with you by my side _

_when open my eyes_

_and see your sweet face _

_it's a good mornin beautiful day_

My heart melts as Jackson's beautiful bass voice sings to me over the phone. I love hearing Jackson sing to me. I tuck the phone between my ear and shoulder so I can free my hands.

"Awe Jackson! You're so sweet" I tell him clapping. He always knows how to make me smile.

"You're sweeter babe!" he tells me. "I just wanted to do something sweet for your birthday. On that note, be dressed and ready and in an hour."

"Why?" I ask "you'll see" he says, I hear that mischievous tone in his voice. "Okay see you in an hour!" I say cheerfully

AN HOUR LATER

I'm still trying figure out what to wear. A short white sundress, dark jeans and red off the shoulder top, or a short skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt. I'm holding the dress up for the thousandth time, when two strong arms wrapped around me

"Choose the dress" he said. I turning around and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Ok sounds good to me." I kiss him, but when I start to pull away he pulls me back. "JACKSON I have to get ready!" I tell him laughing. "I wasn't done kissing you yet" he says leaning his head down.

I smile just as his lips touch mine. By the end of the kiss my head is spinning and we are both breathless. "Ok now I really need to get ready" I tell him pecking his lips twice before pulling the dress over my head and turning to the dresser, where my makeup and hair stuff is haphazardly thrown.

I picked up my hair brush "let me" Jackson offered holdout his hand. "Ok…" I handed him the brush and stand still as he brushes out my hair. He is so gentle with me; I can't believe the school is fooled by the bad boy persona he tries to put on. He finishes and I crumple it into curls and start my makeup

"Are you done Mel?" he asked five seconds later. I gave him a look in the mirror. He was lying across my bed looking very FINE! I put the cap back on my eyeliner and walkover to the edge of the bed. I lean down so my knees are on either side of his."Stop being so impatient!" I told him my curls brushing his face.

He reached up and switched our positions. I giggle breathlessly. Then he captures my mouth with his. My hands go underneath his shirt to feel his abs. I hear his sharp intake of breath as I rake my nails down those gorgeous abs.

"We should go before we do something" Jackson says as he gets off of me and pulls me up with him. "So where are we going exactly?" I ask as I grab my purse off my closet door. "You'll see" he said mischievously. "Should I be scared?" I asked apprehensively. "Maybe…" I gave him a look. "I'm just kidding Mel, you'll love it, but it's a surprise" "ok then let's get this show on the road!" I say as I grab his hand and lead us out of the room.

**A/N**: I know this was really short but I will try to make the next one longer R&R people


	2. Chapter 2-The surprise

The surprise

**A/N: This is the second chapter of Jackson's drop in. sorry it took so long I was super busy. So here it is my lovely readers.**

MPOV

"Jackson where are we going?" I asked again for the third time.

"You'll see" he replied. I tried again

"Please Cody" I pleaded using the name he hated, and the puppy dog expression he hated more.

"Not this time Mel Mel" he said looking over. I suck out my lip in a pout, and look toward the window. 'Usually using his first name worked… I wonder…'

"Hey Jackson, I heard people saying you were going by Cody… I thought you hated being called that?" I asked him. He looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Well it is my legal name and if hypothetically we got together it would be strange to always be called Jackson don't you think?" he said. It did make sense.

"My boyfriend Cody" I tried it out and it brought a smile to my face. "I like it" I linked my fingers with his and slid closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and link hands with my but kept one hand on the wheel. I love these quiet moments with him. I turned my head upward and kissed his jaw a few times.

"Baby I'm driving" he said.

"I know" I looked around

"Wait are we in down town Los Angles?" I asked staring at the city lights.

"Yep" he said with a smile.

"Cody we aren't going where I think we are… are we?" I asked seriously

"And where exactly do you think we are going?" he asked looking at me with a mischievous smile.

"PF Changs…?" I ask hesitantly watching for his reaction.

"You will find out in two seconds" he told me and sure enough we pulled up to PF Changs

"CODY! This place is so expensive…" I told him hanging my head. I hated when Cody spent money on me. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head.

"Baby, baby it's your birthday" Cody said with smile.

"I know but…" I said hesitantly hanging my head.

"Baby look at me" Cody said. I looked at him. "I like spending money on you" he said

"Besides if I didn't spend it on you I might spend it on something dangerous" he said quickly getting out of the car.

"Wait what do you mean by that" I asked running after him.

"Nothing babe nothing"

"No tell me"

"It doesn't matter" he said with a shrug.

"Yes it does" I told him jumping in front of him to stop him.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want to know" I told him staring up into him beautiful blue eyes.

"Fine I was gonna buy a gun" he said in defeat.

"What? Cody…" I said turning away. I felt so rejected and defeated. How could he want to go back to his old lifestyle? How could he want to throw away everything we had worked for, us even? I felt the tears rising

"Babe?" Cody asked softly. He came around to look at me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he lifted my head so he could look in my eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked in concern. I felt angry and sad at once.

"Why, why would you want to go back to that life? Why would you want to throw away everything we have worked so hard for?" I asked accusingly feeling the angry tears fall.

"Baby, baby no, no, no, no, I would never, never, throw what I have away. Baby I would never risk losing you. I'm sorry I put doubts in your head. That was a horrible joke." He said the sincerity shining in his beautiful blue eyes.

"Baby I love you more than anything in the world; I would stick pins in my eyes before I would hurt you on purpose. Melissa I love seeing your beautiful face every day, I love hearing your voice, your laugh. Most of all I love making you smile." he said cupping my face and kissing me gently. My heart melted at his words.

I deepened the kiss. I felt bad for thinking he'd risk us. He is the best boyfriend in the world.

"Why don't we go in and eat?" he asked.

"that's a great idea, one problem…" I said

"What" he cocked an eyebrow. I looked down at his pants.

He laughed "oh, well what can I say. I have a hot girlfriend"

"Did you hit your head on something babe?" I asked

"Nope" he said with a smile. We walked in the restaurant.

**A/N: well that's chapter two. I hope ya'll liked it! R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 3-The Best Birthday Ever

**A/N: Hello my readers I know I haven't written in forever but I just got the idea for this chapter a few days ago. So I hope you enjoy!**

**MELISSIA POV **

When we walked in the restaurant I felt underdressed. Everyone was in dressy outfits and I was in a sun dress and sandals.

"Stop it Mel you look fine" Cody said looking down at me. He gave me a sweet smile and pulled me closer to him.

"I'm undressed…" I said hesitantly. He laughed a little, his smile grew bigger. He kissed me on the forehead.

"You look amazingly beautiful as always." We were next in line. Cody smiled at the girl behind the counter.

"Reservation?" she asked politely.

"Jackson" Cody said with his hand on my waist.

"Right this way" she said, she grabbed some menus and led us back to a booth. She laid the booths on the table and walked away. As always Cody let me in first then slid in. As we looked through the menu I kept one hand in his and my head on his shoulder. We are a very lovey dovey couple, at least I am.

"This is a very awesome birthday present thank you" I told Cody kissing his cheek. His soft blue eyes looked down at me. I could get lost in those deep blue eyes.

"Oh this isn't your birthday present, this is just dinner before your present" he said calmly. I frowned, _there's_ _MORE? _I didn't like the sound of that. I knew Cody worked hard and he deserved to keep his money not spend every cent on me.

"Cody you didn't have to get me anything you know that just spending the day with you was enough." I told him sadly. He knew what home was like; even though my parents were rich they would rather work then stay home. Since I met Cody I spent all the time I could with him.

"I know baby but tonight is special ok? So just let me spoil you." He said pleadingly.

"Okay, you can spoil me rotten!" I said with a smile and a laugh. During dinner we talked about everything and nothing. In the middle of dinner I blushed.

"What?" he asked a piece of shrimp in his mouth.

"Nothing" I told him looking down at my food. He put his finger under my chin.

"Tell me, please" I couldn't lie to him, especially not when he stared straight in my eyes. I averted my eyes

"I feel like a middle schooler" I muttered my lip trembled. He was quiet for a moment, I thought he was mad. I felt even worse. Then he let out his booming laugh. It made me smile, I love his laugh.

"Why, pray tell do you feel like that?" He asked through his laughter.

"Because we are holding hands under the table" I said with a smile, I usually tried not to call Cody out on his ways of showing affection. He's not the PDA type. He corrected himself by throwing his arm around me and pulled me closer.

**JACKSON POV**

I was so nervous as dinner came to a close. _Clam down Cody pull yourself together! _I shouted at myself. Melissa's body close to mine kept me clam as it usually did, I loved her for it she gave me an inner peace I had never know before. After dinner the staff came and sang happy birthday to Melissa and gave us a piece of cheesecake, mint chocolate her favorite. She laughed and blushed. I loved watching her tan cheeks turn scarlet, I thought was adorable. After we finished and I paid the bill we walked outside. She stared to walk to the car but I took her hand.

"Let's take a walk" I told her leading her away from the restaurant. She nodded and followed. I led her to a small park I knew of.

"It's so pretty here" she said in amazement as she looked around her "how did you know about this?"

"My parents brought me here as a child" I said staring off into space. I felt her hand tighten in mine. I looked into her expressive brown eyes. I stopped on a small bridge looking over a stream. I took a deep breath _perfect_. I smiled and turned to Melissa. I took both of her hands in mine.

"Melissa, you know I love you more than anything. When I'm with you I am so peaceful and feel so in love. I could die tonight the happiest man on this earth" I released one of her hands and pulled the small box out of my pocket. I looked into her dark eyes, they glistened with tears. I got down on one knee.

"Cody what…" she stared at me in surprise

"Melissa Marie Wu will you make me an even happier man and become my wife?"

**MELISSA POV**

I was so confused at first, when he got down on one knee I knew exactly what he was doing, I was elated. When he opened the box I saw the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Yes! YES of course I will!" I cried in excitement, he slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He picked me up and twirled me in the air. We were the happiest people alive.

X-X-X

We lay in my bed hours later just cuddling with my head on his chest. I was staring at the ring he gave me.

"Mrs. Melissa Marie Jackson" I whispered and smiled. I love how that sounds.

"Sounds amazing to me" Cody says as he tilts my head up so he can kiss me. he pulled me on top of him. He wraps his arms around my waist

"I love you babe so much" he says running his fingers through my long black hair.

"I love you more. Are you staying the night?" I asked, I loved sleeping in his arms more than anything.

"If you want me to baby, are your parents not home again this weekend?" he asks looking down at me. I hid my face in his shirt so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Melissa, look at me." he made me look up at him. His face softened when he saw my tears.

"I wish they cared about me like you do." I told him in a tear-filled voice. He pulled me as close as he could and held me tight as I cried. When I was done crying I snuggle into his warm chest.

"Ok wait I can't do this" he said sitting up.

"But you said you would and you asked me to…" I was so confused and scared. _What just happened? _My mind screamed

"Not that Mel, for goodness sake I mean my shirt it's too hot I'm taking it off" he threw his shirt off and laid back down and pulled me to him again. I slapped his chest

"Owe what the hell? What did I do?" he said quizzically

"Don't scare me like that! I thought…"I told him.

"Melissa I would never leave you, never I promise" he said pulling me close, I lay my head on his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. I knew I could lay like this forever.

**A/N : that chapter three! I hoped you like it more is coming soon! R&R please! **


	4. Chapter 4-Telling Everyone and Moving In

**A/N: hello my lovely readers, you can't yell at me this time it only took me a few days to write this chapter. So here it is chapter four! ENJOY! **

**(PS in this chapter and from now on Melissa is gonna call him Jackson, trying to change it is confusing sorry)**

**Melissa POV**

I woke up with Jackson singing to me

_You're the meaning in my life you're the inspiration _

_You bring feeling in my life you're the inspiration _

_Wanna have you near me _

_Wanna have you hear me saying _

_No one needs you more than I need you _

I smiled, _I have the sweetest boy… fiancé_, I thought and I smiled even bigger.

"What are you thinking about?" my very handsome man asked in his deep voice.

"How absolutely happy I am" I said kissing him. He was raised up on an elbow and I could see his very sexy chest, oh how I love those muscles.

"Are you checking me out?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So what if I am Mr. Jackson what are you gonna do about it?" I said lowering my eyelids and biting my lip.

"Well kiss you for one" he said lowering his head one hand on my hip the other cupping my face.

"Mmm and?" I asked feeling his hands slip under my shirt.

"Ask you to move in with me" he said calmly. I pulled away, startled.

"Really, you want me to move in with you?" I asked excitedly. I had wanted to move out for a while but didn't want to impose on others.

"Will you Mel?" he asked hopefully

"Of course my goodness my life keeps getting better and better!" I said. Nothing could bring me down at that moment. I looked at the clock, 9:05.

"My parents will be awake and down stairs I'm gonna go tell them all this good news and you need to get dressed. As sexy as you are if the maid came in you would scare her half to death."

"Ok but please get some food while you're down there I'm hungry" I laughed and kissed his lips.

"Yes sir" said with a salute. When I turned around he swatted my ass.

"Hey!" I squealed and danced out. I walked down the stairs and saw my parents eating breakfast and drinking coffee.

"Hi mom, dad" I said

"Morning honey" they said simultaneously

"Do guys have a minute I have some things to tell you" they both looked up in surprise, my dad put down his coffee.

"What is it Melissa"

"Yes sweetheart what's going on? Jackson you might as well come out I know you're there." My mom said. Jackson came to stand behind my chair. Felt more confident with him there.

"Well I guess to start… Jackson asked me to marry him and I said yes" I smiled brightly. My mom and dad smiled and my mom jumped up and hugged me and my dad stood up and shook Jackson's hand and slapped him on the back.

"Well it's about time you took this girl off my hands!" my dad said jokingly

"There is something else… I'm moving in with him as soon as possible" my mom frowned and pouted

"But but I wanted to help plan your wedding…"

"Mom I'm moving across town not around the world!" I hugged and laughed at my crazy mom.

"Do you need any help? I insist you keep your house key, I don't want my daughter having to knock on her parents front door" my dad said with a smile. He loved me and only wanted me to be happy.

"Nope I think we can get it and thank you daddy I love you" I went over and hugged my father.

"Well we need to get to work but you kids have fun today" my mom said hugging me again and giving Jackson a hug.

"I'm so happy for you both" I walked over to Jackson and slide an arm around his waist. My mom grabbed my dad's hand as they walked out of the kitchen and through the kitchen and out the front door.

-X-X-X-

When I changed out of my PJs, Jackson and I sat down and ate breakfast. These were the moments I loved. All of a sudden my phone clanged, it was Nathan.

_To: Melissa_

_From: Nate _

_What are you doing today? Are you free?_

_To: Nate _

_From: Melissa_

_Sorta, I'm probably going to spend the day with Jackson, but I have something to tell you and Daley_

_To: Melissa _

_From: Nate_

_Come over our apartment we will be here. _

_To: Nate _

_From: Melissa _

_Ok we will come over in a bit. _

"Nathan wants us to come over, we need to tell them about us." I told Jackson.

"Whatever you want to do sweetheart" he said kissing my cheek

As soon as we were done eating I grabbed my purse and we headed to Nathan and Daley's apartment. They had rented it right after high school. There didn't seem to be any marriage plans any time soon. I walked up the stairs to the apartment door and knocked. Daley answered

"Melissa, Jackson hey!" she greeted and hugged us both.

"Hey guys that was quick" Nathan said coming out from the bedroom.

"Melissa, what is that?" Daley said pointing to my left hand. I giggled

"We are getting married!" I said excitedly showing her the ring

"Congratulations oh wow look at that rock!" Daley said holding my hand up to look at the ring.

"Thanks" I said sheepishly

"Congratulations you guys this is awesome" Nathan said hugging me and giving Jackson a "manly hug" as I call it

Daley and I sat down on the couch to talk, I asked her to be my maid of honor, even if we hadn't set a date.

After an hour we left Nathan's with a promise of dinner the next week.

"Oh baby girl I almost forgot" Jackson took something out of his pocket. It was I pink key. He handed it to me. It was a key to his apartment. I smiled.

"Why don't we go get my stuff?" I asked with a smile.

"Let's go" within an hour I was moved in. I was in the bedroom putting up some of my art work. I got to one that was Jackson's favorite. A picture I draw from a photo, him with his arms around me with his head on my shoulder. The day after we graduated, we all went to Long Beach for the day to celebrate. It was one of the best days Jackson and I have ever had.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms come around my waist. Jackson kissed my neck. I purred with contentment.

"I love you Mel"

"I love you too"

"I remember that day like it was yesterday." He said reminiscing. He looked around the room. I turned around in his arms and laid my head on his chest.

"It looks better with a womanly touch" he said

"Uh huh" I replied sleepily. He looked down at me

"Tired baby?" he asked his voice rumbled in his chest. I nodded, he lead me to the bed. Then he lay down with me could hear his heartbeat. He stroked my hair until I fell asleep. The best feeling in the world.


	5. Chapter 5-The Nightmare

**A/N: Hello me again! You guys ready for chapter five? I am! By the way yes I did change the title; the story didn't change just the title. Ok, ok I'm done talking on with the story!**

**Melissa POV**

_I stood on a beach staring out over the water 'Long Beach?' No, the water was the wrong color. I turned around. Dense jungle rose up behind tents. 'I'm back on the island' I thought and I couldn't stop the sadness that rose up in my heart. 'Ha__d I dreamed the past year?' I looked around 'Where is everyone?'_

"_Jackson?" I called out. I hear no answer. I start toward the tents, I hear sniffling inside them. I duck inside, I see everyone that crashed with us Nathan, Daley, Lex, Taylor, and Eric… "__Where is Jackson?" Nathan looks up at me with sad eyes and Taylor moves aside and in the middle of the circle…_

"JACKSON!" I scream out, sitting upright in bed, tears streaming down my face. Jackson sat up, wide awake.

"Melissa, I'm right here, it's okay." Jackson tells me, pulling me into his arms. I cling to him, sobbing, and unable to make a coherent sentence. He whispered softly to me, words of comfort. Losing Jackson was my worst nightmare. His arms stayed around me the rest of the night, his fingers stoking my hair long after my sobbing became hiccups.

"Mel, baby. Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" He asked me gently. My lips trembled and the arm I had around him tightened.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere I promise" He said kissing my hair. I could hear his heartbeat which reassured me he was really here.

"You died." I whispered, fresh tears welling up.

"When you drank the contaminated water…" I couldn't say anymore as I pressed my face in his shoulder. He put his finger under my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm here, I'm right here and always will be, I promise" He leaned his head down and kissed me softly and wiped away my tears. I laid my head back on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. The rhythmic beating of his heart put me back to sleep. He was still stoking my hair. The last thing I heard was his baritone voice singing "Goodnight My Angel".

-X-X-X-

The next morning I woke up to the smell of eggs, bacon and ham. I grabbed one of Jackson's shirts and walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said wrapping my arms around Jackson's midsection. He turned to face me.

"Good morning angel, did you sleep okay besides the nightmare?" He asked with a look of concern.

"Yes I did." I put my arms around him and laid my head on his chest.

"Jackson if you had died it would have been my fault…" I said sadly. He pushed me far enough away so he could look me in the eye. He cupped my face.

"No Melissa it was my fault, I drank the water, you did put a gun to my head and make me, so please don't blame yourself. I love you and nothing would ever change that. Do you understand me?" Jackson looked deep in my eyes. I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

"Now let's eat!" He said excitedly. We both made plates and sat down at his –er- our table.

"Mmm this is amazing! You are the best cook I know!" I said, taking a bite of the egg and ham omelet he made me.

"I know" He said matter of factly; I rolled my eyes and went back to eating the wonderful deliciousness my fiancé had cooked. After we finished we lay down on the couch and watched TV. Okay, he watched TV and I lay on his chest trying not to fall asleep, failing miserably. I fell into a peaceful sleep. I woke up in bed

"Jackson?" I called. He didn't answer. _No no no no no! _My mind screamed _N__ot again! I can't lose him_. I ran out into the living room, his keys were still on the rack by the door. I walked back into the bedroom and heard water running in the bathroom. I breathed a sigh of relief. I lay back on the bed and looked at the clock: 8:30. After 7 I consider it PJ time unless told otherwise. I walked over to my drawer and found an oversized shirt then something in the chair next to me caught my eye, Jackson's tee shirt. H_e won't mind will __he? I'll change if he does._

I stripped off my shirt, bra and jeans and was about to slip the shirt over my head when the owner of the shirt slipped his arms around me. He kissed my neck then my shoulder then moved the hair from the nape of my neck and kissed there too. I moan that came out of me was not in my control.

"You are beautiful." He told me. his hands were spread on my tummy.

"You're only looking at my back." I commented to him, a little distracted from the feeling of his lips on my skin. I loved the feeling of his lips on my skin. He turned me around and kissed me, pulling me fully against him. He was only wrapped in a towel I couldn't help, but notice and it made me want him all the more. Without warning, he lifted me up and placed me on the bed, his hands roamed my body. He started to pull my panties off.

"No Jackson stop." I said, pushing his hands away and scooting away. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the anger in his; I pulled my knees up to my chest and I felt the tears welling up in them as I did. H_e's defiantly going to leave me now_. I felt the bed move in front of me. I didn't dare move I felt his hand gently cup my face.

"Melissa, look at me" Jackson said sternly but gently. I slowly opened my eyes. He didn't look mad to my relief; only concerned.

"I'm sorry." I said in a small voice, looking away from his face.

"For what? I'm not mad. You have the right to say no to me. I should be the one apologizing not you. If you aren't ready then I will wait." He kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Uh... baby? Maybe we should both get dressed then we can hug. You are way too tempting shirtless." He said with a laugh. I laughed too and quickly slipped his tee shirt over my head and averted my eyes when the towel came off no matter how sexy he was. I heard him chuckle from across the room

"What?" I asked my hand over my eyes.

"First of all I'm decent Mel you can put your hand down and you are wearing the shirt I was gonna wear." He came over to me and kissed me.

"It look so much better on you anyways." He said then he pulled me off the bed and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner? Chicken or spaghetti?" He asked looking in the cabinets and freezer.

"Spaghetti!" I didn't even have to think about it. "Yours is the best." I said with a smile. My Mother had tried to make it once, but it hadn't turned out so great, but Jackson's tastes like heaven. As he cooked I sat at the table and watched him. He had the radio on and sang to every song he knew. I loved listening to his voice. I could close my eyes and see him in front of a crowd of thousands singing. He was too responsible to do it, but I knew he would love it.

"Would you ever want to sing professionally?" I asked when we started eating. He choked.

"What? I don't know maybe, but I wouldn't want to. My life is here with you." He said with a smile. I let it go for now. After we finished eating we decided to cuddle in bed. In truth, I didn't feel up to doing much else. I had my head on his chest.

"I love you Melissa forever and always." I heard him say as my eyes struggled to stay open. I chuckled and patted his chest.

"I love you too Jackson." His eyes twinkled when he heard those words even though I say them everyday.

"I'm here if need me." He said suddenly and I looked at him with wide, trusting eyes.

"Promise?" I ask, looking up at him.

"I promise." He kissed me. It wasn't long before I drifted to sleep the sound of his heart and mine beating as one.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There is more to come! By the way I would like to give a HUGE shout out to my proofreader and best friend Jace's Future wife! You are sooo awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6- Can we elope?

**A/N: hey everyone sorry it took so long I promise I will hurry to get the next chapter up **

**Thank you to Jacesfuturewife for being my proofreader **

**MPOV**

"Ugh" I exclaimed from the counter. I had been looking at bridal magazines for hours, looking for the places to get everything.

"Jackson... I need you!" I called to Jackson on the couch. Jackson laughed not looking up from the TV. 

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that trap." Jackson replied. I stood up from the barstool I was sitting on and walked over to him. I came to stand next to him and played with the top of his hair. He looped his arm around my waist.

"Maybe we could just elope?" I suggested looking down at him. He looked up at me with his big blue eyes I could get lost in.

"And we would want to do that because...?" He asked hesitantly.

"Because this bridal stuff is so hard!" I whined to him. He pulled me down on to the couch with him. I laid my head on his chest.

"So is that a no?" I asked without looking up at him. I played with his shirt while he played with my hair that fell down my back. I felt more than heard his laugh.

"No we are not eloping. In the end it will all be worth it Mel." He told me. This is why I love Cody Jackson. He is always my voice of reason when I'm acting exactly like this, emotional and like a nut. Of course I knew why we couldn't elope. My parents would flip out. We didn't have to worry about his. They died in a car wreck when Jackson was younger. I was basically the only family Jackson had. I twirled the ring he gave me around on my finger. 'Mrs. Melissa Marie Jackson' I giggled at the thought.  
>"What are you giggling about?" Jackson asked digging his fingers into my sides. I squealed as he tickled me.<p>

"Jackson... Stop... Please!" I managed to get out between bouts of laughter. I grabbed for the spot on his side.

"Oh no you don't." He said, grabbing my hands and flipping us so he was on top, my hands trapped over my head. We were both smiling and breathing hard. He leaned his head down and captured my lips. It started sweet but quickly turned passionate. His hands released mine and roamed my body while my arms went around his neck. His lips slowly went from mine down my cheek and to my neck. He found a sweet spot; I moaned and arched into him.

"I love you so much." He said, retracing his path and kissing my face. I was glad he stopped.

"I love you too." I said. Reluctantly we pulled away from each other and fixed our clothes. Suddenly my phone rang. I reached over to the coffee table to grab it.

"Hello?"

"Hey girl!" Taylor. Of course! She lives in Hollywood working on her modeling career, or was it acting now? Oh well.

"Hi Taylor what's up?" I asked. Jackson looked at me in surprise. I shrugged.

"Well a little birdie told me somebody is getting married! Congrats!" Taylor said excitedly. 

"Thanks Taylor!" I told her politely. "So how's Eric?"

"He's good! Sis clothing line is gonna hit stores in a month!" She said. You could hear the smile in her voice. She sounded proud. She and Eric got married and moved to Hollywood right after high school. It was strange to me how good they were together, but I suppose it made sense. She's a model and he's a fashion designer.

"Who is the line focused toward?" I asked her.

"Pregnant women."

"Ohhh... wait why?" 

"He was mad we couldn't find stylish maternity clothes." She said matter-of-factly.  
>"Wait a minute are you saying you're...?" I trailed off, a grin coming to my face.<br>"Uh huh!" She said it calmly, but you could tell she was ready to scream with excitement too.

"Well congrats yourself! When are you due?" I asked overjoyed for my friend

"December 20th." She announced prouldy. 

"I'm so happy for you." I told her.

"You too I better get invited!" She said with a laugh.

"Of course!"

"Well I better go start dinner so I can take it to Eric." I told me and sighed, sad that our talk was already over.

"Okay girl," I told her, "talk to you later."

"You too! Bye!" As we hung up Jackson sat back down after getting himself a coke.

"Who was that baby?" He asked.

"Taylor calling to congratulate us and say she's pregnant." I told him snuggling under his arm.

"She is? That's great! I bet Eric is happy." He said rubbing my arm with the remote in his hand.

"Sounds like it. Hey you had reign of the TV all day, give me!" I lunged for the remote. He used the fact his arms are longer against me and kept the remote just out of my reach.

"Not a chance!" He told me seriously. "Last time you found a _Bridezilla_ marathon. Not doing that again." He said with a smile. I slump back into the couch crossing my arms. I started to pout.

"Oh stop pouting Mel! How about this? We will find something we both like and watch it. Deal?" I smiled.

"Deal." I said snuggling into him. We flipped through channels until I saw a movie called _Castle in Sky_; one of my favorite movies. 

"Let's watch it!" I said hopefully.

"Alright," I knew Jackson wasn't an anime fan. So we sat on the couch and watched _Castle in the Sky_.  
>After dinner we decided to call it a night. While Jackson showered I changed in to jammers which consisted of a tank top and shorts too short to be worn in public then I crawled into bed. I looked up and saw Jackson with a towel around his waist. I watched him in all his muscled glory. I felt a heat in my lower regions. He thought I was asleep so he slipped the towel off and started to dry off. I watched him until he slipped on boxers and got in bed. He laid on his back so I laid my head on his shoulder while he stroked my hair and back.<p>

"So we still can't elope?" I asked hopefully.

"Go to sleep Mel!" He scolded, dropping a kiss on my hair.


	7. Chapter 7-The Dress

**A/N: Hi everyone I'm sorry it took FOREVER to come back. I didn't mean to but with college and everything I kind of forgot about this one, BUT I am now back and will continue this one. So without MORE Delay On with chapter 7! **

MPOV:

"Come on guys, this is the eighth dress I've tried on. Please agree on one!" I whined standing in a white ball gown with way too much Toole, although I'm glad they didn't like it I was also a little upset about this being dress number eight. Jory, my mom, Daley, Nathan, a very pregnant Taylor and Eric all sat on the bridal shop sofa telling me what they hated about the dress, well, all except Nathan and Taylor. Taylor was fidgeting trying to get comfortable, at eight and a half months she couldn't sit or stand in the same position for very long. I felt really bad for her; she wanted to be here but home at the same time. Nathan couldn't bear to say anything bad because of the feeling he was insulting me.

"Why don't you try something fitted" Eric suggested. Married life had changed Eric no longer was he sarcastic and insulting, I guess when you have a very pregnant wife those comments don't land you anywhere good. I also loved his fashion advice.

I wanted to stay away from fitted for a few reasons, the main reason was… well if I told anyone all of them would have a fit. I think I am too pudgy to wear fitted.

"Well ma'am do you want to try it?" the sales lady asked sweetly. I sighed.

"Let's give it a shot" I told her picking up the voluminous skirt so I wouldn't trip. When we were back in the dressing room the sales lady said she had a dress she thought would be perfect. She was right; the dress she brought was a satin trumpet style gown with lace appliques that looked sliver. When I tried it on it was so beautiful, I felt like a bride. If they hated this one I would cry. I walked out and everyone's eye widened and they all smiled.

"I can tell by your smile you love it." Nathan said beaming. Daley cocked her head to the side.

"There is something missing." She said. A male sales associate that had come to help us after dress five looked at her.

"Let me jack her up" He said walking to the accessories, he came back and put a small tiara and a floor length veil on my head. When he stepped away any doubts I had about this not being the dress flew away in an instant. I looked at Daley, her smile said it all.

"So is this the dress?" the sales lady asked.

"Absolutely" I said excitedly jumping up and down.

X-X-X

I smiled all the way home I was so glad I found a dress. When I got home Jackson hadn't gotten home from work so I decided to start dinner and listen to music. I was in the middle of making a casserole when I heard the door to the apartment slam shut.

"Jackson?" I called, and then I heard our bedroom door slam and lock. I was so confused I had never heard Jackson act like that. I stood in the door way of the kitchen, I wrung my hands and did the only thing I could think of; I walked back to the stove and finished the casserole. After it was in the oven I sat down at the table where my sketch book was sitting. After we got back from the island I started doing more charcoal drawings, one from my drawings got an award; I looked up, the picture hung on the wall in front of me, the picture was of me and Jackson sitting in the park with his arms around me. It was one of the happiest days of my life.

_~Flashback~ _

_We were on a double date will Daley and Nathan we had a picnic. There was a playground nearby and I pulled Jackson up and pulled him to the swings. I told him to push me. He did and the giggling fits ensued. He pushed me so high that when I came back he almost had to dodge. Then he caught the swing bringing it to a full stop. I turned my head and he caught my lips. I smiled wider if that's even possible. Even after just a few months of being together we were so in love. I faced forward again, the sun was just setting over the horizon._

"_The sky is so pretty." I said leaning my head back against his shoulder._

"_Not as pretty as you." Jackson said, I giggled._

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of our bedroom opening. I snuck a glance out of the corner of my eye, I didn't want to make him anymore mad. He walked over to me and sat down next to me, I kept working until he put a rose across the paper. I looked at him strangely.

"What's this?" I asked holding up the rose.

"What a man can't bring his lady a flower?" he said looking innocent.

"Not when that man comes storming in with no explanation, scaring me to death!" I said throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"I'm sorry Melissa, I just had a bad day at work. I didn't mean to scare you." He said then gave me a peck on the lips.

"Mmm something smells good" he says looking over my shoulder at the kitchen.

"It's just a casserole, nothing special" I said with a shrug. I got up to go check on it and he followed me into the kitchen. I check the casserole that is almost done and pull out the Hawaiian rolls that go with it. As I put them on a cookie sheet Jackson reaches out to grab one.

"Hey those are for dinner!" I shout playfully swatting his hand away but he manages to snatch one. He takes a bite and smirks at me. I make a mock mad face but couldn't keep from laughing. I stuck my tongue out and put the rest in the oven to heat. At dinner he told me of his awful day.

"… then the woman has the nerve to call me incompetent not my fault her car is a piece of junk." I nod my head in agreement.

"So how was your day? Did you find a dress?" he asks, I smile wide thinking about the dress.

"Yep"

"Can I see it?"

"No"

"Come on are you REALLY that suppositious? He asked

"Yes I am, and I want you to be surprised" I tell him shyly.

"Either way you will look beautiful like you always do" he says and I blush

X-X-X-X

Later that night we are getting ready for bed, Jackson is taking a shower and I am getting the bed ready when I see something laying on the chair in the corner of the room. I walk over. I can't believe my eyes.

_This can't be happening!_

"Mel, what's wrong?" Jackson asks coming out of the bathroom. I slowly turn

"Oh"

**A/N: Oh no, oh no. whatever could be? Well stay tuned and find out. Chapter 8 will hopefully be out shortly.**

**P.S I know the title doesn't make sense truth be told I didn't know where I was going with it so forgive me. **

**P.S.S the picture of her dress as well as a poll are up on my profile. **


End file.
